Pinkie Pie/Galería
Primera Temporada |-|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1= La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1. PP Mare1.png|Primera aparición oficial de Pinkie Pie PP Mare2.png PP Mare3.png|"Por favor, solo inténtalo" PP Mare4.png|"Hola" PP Mare5.png|*Asombro* PP Mare6.png PP Mare7.png PP Mare8.png|"¡Sorpresa!" PP Mare9.png|"Hola, soy Pinkie Pie" PP Mare10.png PP Mare11.png PP Mare12.png|Pinkie Pie sigue a Twilight por toda la fiesta. PP Mare13.png PP Mare14.png PP Mare15.png|"Aburridas" PP Mare16.png PP Mare17.png PP Mare18.png PP Mare19.png PP Mare20.png PP Mare21.png PP Mare 22.png PP Mare23.png PP Mare24.png PP Mare25.png PP Mare 26.png PP Mare27.png PP Mare 28.png PP Mare29.png PP Mare30.png PP Mare31.png PP Mare32.png PP Mare33.png|Las amigas de Pinkie Pie PP Mare34.png PP Mare35.png PP Mare36.png|"Está llorando de felicidad" PP Mare37.png PP Mare38.png PP Mare39.png PP Mare40.png PP Mare41.png PP Mare42.png|"¿Qué?, está rico" PP Mare43.png PP Mare44.png PP Mare45.png PP Mare46.png PP Mare47.png PP Mare48.png PP Mare49.png PP Mare50.png PP Mare51.png PP Mare52.png PP Mare53.png PP Mare54.png PP Mare55.png PP Mare56.png PP Mare57.png PP Mare58.png PP Mare59.png PP Mare60.png PP Mare61.png PP Mare62.png PP Mare63.png|"La reina mala" PP Mare64.png PP Mare65.png PP Mare66.png|Applejack cierra la boca de Pinkie con una manzana para callarla |-|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2= La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2. PP Mare67.png PP Mare68.png PP Mare69.png PP Mare70.png PP Mare71.png PP Mare72.png PP Mare73.png PP Mare74.png PP Mare75.png PP Mare76.png PP Mare77.png PP Mare78.png PP Mare79.png PP Mare80.png PP Mare81.png PP Mare82.png PP Mare83.png PP Mare84.png PP Mare85.png PP Mare86.png PP Mare87.png PP Mare88.png PP Mare89.png PP Mare90.png PP Mare91.png PP Mare92.png PP Mare93.png PP Mare94.png PP Mare95.png PP Mare96.png PP Mare97.png PP Mare98.png PP Mare99.png |-|El Boleto Extra= El Boleto Extra :Artículo principal: El Boleto Extra. S1E3I76.png S1E3I77.png El boleto extra 11.jpg S1E3I78.png S1E3I79.png S1E3I80.png S1E3I81.png S1E3I82.png El boleto extra 12.jpg El boleto extra 13.jpg S1E3I88.png El boleto extra 14.jpg S1E3I90.png S1E3I91.png S1E3I92.png S1E3I93.png S1E3I94.png S1E3I95.png S1E3I96.png S1E3I97.png S1E3I98.png El boleto extra 18.jpg El boleto extra 20.jpg El boleto extra 25.jpg El boleto extra 27.jpg |-|Temporada de Cosecha= Temporada de Cosecha :Artículo principal: Temporada de Cosecha. Temporada de cosecha HD 11.png Temporada de cosecha HD 14.png Temporada de cosecha HD 16.png Temporada de cosecha 5.jpg Temporada de cosecha 26.jpg |-|Una Amistad Malhumorada= Una Amistad Malhumorada :Artículo principal: Una Amistad Malhumorada. S1E5I01.png S1E5I03.png S1E5I04.png S1E5I05.png S1E5I06.png S1E5I07.png S1E5I09.png S1E5I10.png S1E5I11.png S1E5I12.png S1E5I14.png S1E5I15.png S1E5I17.png S1E5I18.png S1E5I24.png S1E5I26.png S1E5I27.png S1E5I28.png S1E5I34.png |-|Detectives Presumidos= Detectives Presumidos :Artículo principal: Detectives Presumidos. Pinkie Pie detectives presumidos.png |-|El Dragón Durmiente= El Dragón Durmiente :Artículo principal: El Dragón Durmiente. El dragon durmiente 23.jpg |-|La Apariencia no lo es Todo= La Apariencia no lo es Todo :Artículo principal: La Apariencia no lo es Todo. La apariencia no lo es todo 20.jpg |-|La Plaga del Siglo= La Plaga del Siglo :Artículo principal: La Plaga del Siglo. Pinkie Pie a punto de comerse otro pastel T1E10.png La plaga del siglo 8.jpg |-|Empacando el Invierno= Empacando el Invierno :Artículo principal: Empacando el Invierno. Empacando el invierno 31.jpg |-|Llamada de la Chica= Llamada de la Chica :Artículo principal: Llamada de la Chica. La llamada de la chica 20.jpg |-|Amigas Otoñales= Amigas Otoñales :Artículo principal: Amigas Otoñales. PP Amigas otoñales.png |-|Vestida Para el Éxito= Vestida Para el Éxito :Artículo principal: Vestida Para el Éxito. PP vestida exito.png |-|Las Predicciones de Pinkie= Las Predicciones de Pinkie :Artículo principal: Las Predicciones de Pinkie. S1E15I19.png S1E15I20.png S1E15I21.png S1E15I22.png S1E15I23.png S1E15I24.png S1E15I25.png S1E15I29.png S1E15I30.png S1E15I31.png S1E15I32.png S1E15I33.png S1E15I34.png S1E15I35.png S1E15I36.png S1E15I37.png S1E15I38.png S1E15I39.png S1E15I40.png S1E15I41.png S1E15I42.png S1E15I43.png S1E15I44.png S1E15I47.png S1E15I45.png S1E15I46.png S1E15I48.png S1E15I49.png S1E15I51.png S1E15I52.png S1E15I54.png S1E15I55.png S1E15I56.png S1E15I57.png S1E15I64.png S1E15I66.png S1E15I67.png S1E15I71.png S1E15I72.png S1E15I73.png |-|La Rain-plosión Sónica= La Rain-plosión Sónica :Artículo principal: La Rain-plosión Sónica. SNRB22.png SNRB24.png SNRB33.png Noteworthy4.png SNRB35.png SNRB37.png SNRB36.png SNRB61.png SNRB60.png SNRB57.png |-|Como Perros y Ponis= Como Perros y Ponis :Artículo principal: Como Perros y Ponis. Como_perros_y_ponis_17.jpg Como_perros_y_ponis_29.jpg Como_perros_y_ponis_30.jpg |-|Verde de la Envidia= Verde de la Envidia :Artículo principal: Verde de la Envidia. Verde_de_Envidia_7.jpg Verde_de_Envidia_9.jpg Verde_de_Envidia_10.jpg Verde_de_Envidia_25.jpg Verde_de_Envidia_36.jpg Verde_de_Envidia_41.jpg Verde_de_Envidia_42.jpg Verde_de_Envidia_43.jpg Verde_de_Envidia_46.jpg Verde_de_Envidia_58.jpg |-|En el Oeste= En el Oeste :Artículo principal: En el Oeste. En_el_oeste_7.jpg En_el_oeste_17.jpg En_el_oeste_20.jpg En_el_oeste_23.jpg En_el_oeste_25.jpg En_el_oeste_26.jpg En_el_oeste_27.jpg Coomarte_ya%21.png Sabes_que_la_comida_es_vegetariana.png En_el_oeste_30.jpg En_el_oeste_38.jpg En_el_oeste_44.jpg |-|La Aventura del Ave= La Aventura del Ave :Artículo principal: La Aventura del Ave. PP Ave.png |-|Crónicas de la Amistad= Crónicas de la Amistad :Artículo principal: Crónicas de la Amistad. Las cronicas de la amistad 62.jpg |-|El Búho de la Discordia= El Búho de la Discordia :Artículo principal: El Búho de la Discordia. EBDD218.png |-|Fiesta Para Una= Fiesta Para Una :Artículo principal: Fiesta Para Una. Fiesta para una 56.jpg |-|La Mejor Noche en la Historia= La Mejor Noche en la Historia :Artículo principal: La Mejor Noche en la Historia. PP The best night ever.png Segunda Temporada |-|El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1= El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1. 640px-Pinkie Pie Chocolate Puddle S2E01.png 640px-Pinkie -what happened-- S02E01.png 640px-Pinkie gorging on corralled clouds S2E01.png 640px-Pinkie annoyed by animals eating her cotton candy S2E01.png |-|El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2= El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2. El regreso de la Armonia Segunda Parte 54.jpg |-|Lección Cero= Lección Cero :Artículo principal: Lección Cero. Leccion Cero 46.jpg |-|Luna Eclipsada= Luna Eclipsada :Artículo principal: Luna Eclipsada. Luna eclipse pinkie 48.png |-|La Viruela Cutie= La Viruela Cutie :Artículo principal: La Viruela Cutie. La viruela Cutie 51.jpg |-|¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota!= ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota! :Artículo principal: ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota!. Archivo:Mejor19.png |-|La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora= La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora :Artículo principal: La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora. 201px-Twilight she kind awesome S2E8.png |-|La Crema y Nata= La Crema y Nata :Artículo principal: La Crema y Nata. Pinkie Pie lista para disparar su cañón de fiestas T2E9.png |-|Ataque de Codicia= Ataque de Codicia :Artículo principal: Ataque de Codicia. Ataque de Codicia 41.jpg |-|La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos= La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos :Artículo principal: La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. S2E11I16.png S2E11I115.png S2E11I195.png S2E11I276.png S2E11I283.png S2E11I285.png |-|Los Bebés Cake= Los Bebés Cake :Artículo principal: Los Bebés Cake. Baby26.png Pinkie Pie y Baby Cakes.png Pumpkin Cake masticando un juguete T2E13.png |-|El Último Rodeo= El Último Rodeo :Artículo principal: El Último Rodeo. El ultimo rodeo 38.jpg EP mlp último rodeo.jpg El ultimo rodeo 41.jpg El ultimo rodeo 45.jpg |-|La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000= La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 :Artículo principal: La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000. 201px-Pinkie Pie flailing arms S2E15.png 201px-Pinkie Pie drinking cider S2E15.png Rarity of course S2E15.png |-|Ardua Lectura= Ardua Lectura :Artículo principal: Ardua Lectura. Ardua lectura 1.jpg Ardua lectura 9.jpg Ardua lectura 39.jpg |-|Una Amiga en Acción= Una Amiga en Acción :Artículo principal: Una Amiga en Acción. 637px-Pinkie Pie still singing 1 S2E18.png |-|De Cascos Firmes= De Cascos Firmes :Artículo principal: De Cascos Firmes. 650px-Pinkie_Pie 1 bit S2E19.png PuttingF131.png 573px-Pinkie pie S2E19.jpg 637px-Rarity & Pinkie Pie in tears S2E19.png 637px-Pinkie pie fullday s2e19.jpg 637px-S2E19 Iron Will Pinkie long neck.png 637px-S2E19 Iron Will Pinkie walking on air.png |-|Llegó la Hora= Llegó la Hora :Artículo principal: Llegó la Hora. Llegó la hora 2.png Llegó la hora 6.png Llegó la hora 14.png Llegó la hora 23.png Llegó la hora 26.png |-|Misión Dragón= Misión Dragón :Artículo principal: Misión Dragón. 573px-Waiting for dragons S2E21.png 637px-Pinkie Pie cowering S2E21.png 637px-Pinkie given a cupcake S2E21.png |-|El Cuarto Poder de Ponyville= El Cuarto Poder de Ponyville :Artículo principal: El Cuarto Poder de Ponyville. No llora.jpg El cuarto poder de Ponyville 46.jpg El cuarto poder de Ponyville 47.jpg |-|El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad= El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad :Artículo principal: El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad. El misterio del tren de la amistad 3.jpg El misterio del tren de la amistad 8.jpg El misterio del tren de la amistad 28.jpg El misterio del tren de la amistad 31.jpg El misterio del tren de la amistad 47.jpg |-|Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 1= Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 1. Pinkie Pie emocionada (5).png S02E25 - Checking on the Reception.png |-|Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2= Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2. Las protagonistas rodeadas de clones T2E26.png Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 36.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 42.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 53.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 59.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 60.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 62.jpg Tercera Temporada |-|El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1= El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1. MLP FIM S03E01 - The Crystal Empire Library.png |-|El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2= El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2. Ce56.png Ce91.png Ce96.png Ce97.png |-|Demasiadas Pinkie Pies= Demasiadas Pinkie Pies :Artículo principal: Demasiadas Pinkie Pies. Pinkie abraza a Twilight alrededor de su cuello.png Archivo:Too15.png 640px-Pinkie hugging herself S3E3.png Archivo:Too154.png Identificador-Demasiadas Pinkie Pies.png Pinkie clones sitting down S3E03.png |-|La Mala Semilla= La Mala Semilla :Artículo principal: La Mala Semilla. Pinkie Pie leyendo una revista T3E4.png |-|Duelo de Magia= Duelo de Magia :Artículo principal: Duelo de Magia. Pinkie Pie with instruments.png Plan de Twilight.png Plan de Twilight 3.png |-|Academia Wonderbolt= Academia Wonderbolt :Artículo principal: Academia Wonderbolt. 201px-Pinkie begins hugging Rainbow S3E7.png 201px-Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png 201px-Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S3E7.png 201px-Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Salvadas! .jpg Untitledlvt.png |-|La Reunión de la Familia Apple= La Reunión de la Familia Apple :Artículo principal: La Reunión de la Familia Apple. Pinkie Pie bebiendo un poco de miel T3E8.png |-|Spike a sus Órdenes= Spike a sus Órdenes :Artículo principal: Spike a sus Órdenes. Spike at your service 43.jpg Spike at your service 48.jpg |-|Paciencia y Amistad= Paciencia y Amistad :Artículo principal: Paciencia y Amistad. Dsod2.png Dsod12.png Identificador-Paciencia y Amistad.png Dsod16.png |-|Sólo para Mascotas= Sólo para Mascotas :Artículo principal: Sólo para Mascotas. Jfs19.png 640px-Pinkie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png Jfs21.png Jfs23.png |-|La Sede de los Juegos= La Sede de los Juegos :Artículo principal: La Sede de los Juegos. S3E12I46.png S3E12I47.png S3E12I48.png S3E12I49.png S3E12I50.png S3E12I69.png S3E12I79.png Identificador-La Sede de los Juegos.png |-|Cura Mágica y Misteriosa= Cura Mágica y Misteriosa :Artículo principal: Cura Mágica y Misteriosa. Cure27.png Cure28.png Cure49.png Identificador-Cura Mágica y Misteriosa.png MLP 313 07.jpg Cuarta Temporada |-|La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1= La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1. Los ponis mirando el vitral de la Princesa Twilight.png S4E1I53.png S4E1I87.png S4E1I111.png S4E1I488.png Identificador-La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1.png |-|La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2= La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2. S4E2I130.png S4E2I135.png S4E2I151.png S4E2I156.png Identificador-La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S4E02.png Elements removed from necklaces S04E02.png |-|El Castillo Embrujado= El Castillo Embrujado :Artículo principal: El Castillo Embrujado. 640px-Pinkie Pie sitting at pipe organ S4E03.png |-|Daring Do= Daring Do :Artículo principal: Daring Do. S4E4I44.png S4E4I48.png S4E4I98.png S4E4I110.png S4E4I148.png |-|Las Power Ponis= Las Power Ponis :Artículo principal: Las Power Ponis. Identificador-Las Power Ponis.png Jjjjjjjj.png Jjb.png Pinkie lol.png |-|¡Murciélagos!= ¡Murciélagos! :Artículo principal: ¡Murciélagos!. Latest (3).png |-|Rarity Toma Ponyhattan= Rarity Toma Ponyhattan :Artículo principal: Rarity Toma Ponyhattan. Pinkie 'A paper fan!' S4E08.png Pinkie jumping up and down S4E08.png Protagonistas caminando por las calles de Ponyhattan RTP.png |-|Pinkie Apple Pie= Pinkie Apple Pie :Artículo principal: Pinkie Apple Pie. S4E9I323.png S4E9I327.png S4E9I385.png Fotografía del abrazo familiar T4E09.png Pinkie Pie argumentando junto con los Apple T4E09.png |-|La Caída de Rainbow= La Caída de Rainbow :Artículo principal: La Caída de Rainbow. Pinkie Pie gritándole a Fluttershy usando un megáfono T4E10.png S4E10I60.png S4E10I101.png S4E10I583.png Identificador-La Caída de Rainbow.png |-|Tres son Multitud= Tres son Multitud :Artículo principal: Tres son Multitud. S4E11C96.PNG Ohh.png Pinkie abrasando a Discord.png Discord dandole a Pinkie un Globo rojo.png |-|El Orgullo de Pinkie= El Orgullo de Pinkie :Artículo principal: El Orgullo de Pinkie. S4E12I61.png S4E12I65.png S4E12I66.png Pinkie Pie facing Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie singing on top of balcony S4E12.png |-|Costumbres Simples= Costumbres Simples :Artículo principal: Costumbres Simples. SimpleWays10.PNG SimpleWays41.PNG |-|Poni Vanilli= Poni Vanilli :Artículo principal: Poni Vanilli. S4E14I21.JPG S4E14I23.JPG |-|La Hora de Twilight= La Hora de Twilight :Artículo principal: La Hora de Twilight. Pinkie Pie Claro que sí T4E15.png |-|No es Fácil Ser Breezie= No es Fácil Ser Breezie :Artículo principal: No es Fácil Ser Breezie. S4E16I4.JPG Main 5 shouting Breezie cheer S4E16.png Pinkie Pie becoming a Breezie S4E16.png |-|La Visita de Maud= La Visita de Maud :Artículo principal: La Visita de Maud. S4E18I15.JPG S4E18I18.JPG Identificador-La Visita de Maud.png Rainbow con la boca abierta T4E18.png Pinkie Pie's hair deflates S4E18.png Maud Pie hugging Pinkie S4E18 (1).png |-|¿Por Quién Brillan los Reflectores?= ¿Por Quién Brillan los Reflectores? :Artículo principal: ¿Por Quién Brillan los Reflectores?. Pinkie Pie cargando cajas T4E19.png |-|Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3= Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3 :Artículo principal: Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3. Pinkie Pie and the Wonderbolts insignia S4E21.png 300px-Pinkie ends rap song S4E21.png Identificador-Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3.png Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy with Wonderbolts drawings S4E21.png |-|¡Intercambio!= ¡Intercambio! :Artículo principal: ¡Intercambio!. S4E22I4.png S4E22I5.png Rainbow reads to her friends S4E22.png |-|Manifestación de Inspiración= Manifestación de Inspiración :Artículo principal: Manifestación de Inspiración. S4E23I4.png S4E23I10.png |-|Los Juegos de Equestria= Los Juegos de Equestria :Artículo principal: Los Juegos de Equestria. Pinkie Pie saltando de emoción T4E24.png |-|El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1= El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1. PP Feliz y Twilight Seria S4E25.png Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Objects are caught in chest's magic S4E25.png |-|El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2= El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2. Promo 3 S4E25I18.png Promo 3 S4E25I28.png S4E26I137.png S4E26I139.png Rainbow Power Pinkie Pie.jpg S4E26I16.png Las Mane 6 alrededor de una estrella.png Twilight's Kingdom foto final.png El Reino de Twilight foto final en grupo T4E26.png Quinta Temporada |-|El Mapa Cutie, Parte 1= El Mapa Cutie, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: El Mapa Cutie, Parte 1. Pinkie Pie Detrás de mí, todas las ponis EMC-P1.png Pinkie Pie rodando por la cara del precipicio EMC-P1.png Pinkie Pie engordada y verde EMC-P1.png Identificador-El Mapa Cutie, Parte 1.png |-|El Mapa Cutie, Parte 2= El Mapa Cutie, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: El Mapa Cutie, Parte 2. El Mapa Cutie Parte 2 35.png El Mapa Cutie Parte 2 70.png Pinkie toma prestado los binoculares de Party Favor EMC-P2.png Identificador-El Mapa Cutie, Parte 2.png |-|Castillo Dulce Castillo= Castillo Dulce Castillo :Artículo principal: Castillo Dulce Castillo. Pinkie Pie cubierta de cerezas y crema batida Castillo Dulce Castillo.png Pinkie Pie comiendo una pila de panqueques Castillo Dulce Castillo.png Identificador-Castillo Dulce Castillo.png |-|El Dilema de Tanque= El Dilema de Tanque :Artículo principal: El Dilema de Tanque. Pinkie mira de cerca a Tanque EDdT.png Pinkie Pie se une al llanto EDdT.png Pinkie Pie haciendo un ángel de nieve EDdT.png |-|Haciendo Nuevas Amistades con Discord= Haciendo Nuevas Amistades con Discord :Artículo principal: Haciendo Nuevas Amistades con Discord. Pinkie Pie luciendo aturdida T5E7.png Pinkie Pie sacudiendo la cuarta pared T5E7.png Pinkie Pie navega por el mar de baba T5E7.png El famoso chillido de Pinkie Pie T5E7.png Identificador-Haciendo Nuevas Amistades con Discord.png Pinkie Pie y el Smooze bailando T5E7.png |-|El Tesoro Perdido de Griffinstone= El Tesoro Perdido de Griffinstone :Artículo principal: El Tesoro Perdido de Griffinstone. Mlp s5 e8 3.png Identificador-El Tesoro Perdido de Griffinstone.png |-|Un Bocado de Vida= Un Bocado de Vida :Artículo principal: Un Bocado de Vida. 100-9994.PNG Ho.png |-|Fiesta Arruinada= Fiesta Arruinada :Artículo principal: Fiesta Arruinada. Pinkie_.png Rutherford hugging Pinkie S5E11.png |-|Enmendando El Pasado= Enmendando El Pasado :Artículo principal: Enmendando El Pasado. Minuette happy to see Pinkie Pie S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer hugging S5E12.png |-|¿Las Princesas Sueñan con Magia?= ¿Las Princesas Sueñan con Magia? :Artículo principal: ¿Las Princesas Sueñan con Magia?. Lo que anoche soñe.png |-|Boutique Canterlot= Boutique Canterlot :Artículo principal: Boutique Canterlot. Una cartaa.png |-|Crusaders de la Mark Perdida= Crusaders de la Mark Perdida :Artículo principal: Crusaders de la Mark Perdida. Pinkie Pie hace una fiesta de cute-ceañera para las CMC T5E18.png |-|Cuando Pinkie Lo Sabe= Cuando Pinkie Lo Sabe :Artículo principal: Cuando Pinkie Lo Sabe. Pinkie apunta a la montaña de cupcakes CPLS.png Un gran secreto a guardar.png |-|Arruina Fiestas= Arruina Fiestas :Artículo principal: Arruina Fiestas. Pinkie Pie hace que llueva confeti T5E20.png |-|Enfrentando el Temor= Enfrentando el Temor :Artículo principal: Enfrentando el Temor. Pinkie hace bolsas de dulces para sus amigas T5E21.png |-|¿Qué Pasa con Discord?= ¿Qué Pasa con Discord? :Artículo principal: ¿Qué Pasa con Discord?. Pinkie Pie vestida como Marty McFly T5E22.png Discord está de acuerdo con la idea QPcD.png Pinkie Pie lamiendo sus labios T5E22.png |-|Fama Peligrosa= Fama Peligrosa :Artículo principal: Fama Peligrosa. Pinkie dice en voz alta el nombre de la Condesa Coloratura con emoción T5E24.png |-|Cambio de Cutie Mark, Parte 1= Cambio de Cutie Mark, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: Cambio de Cutie Mark, Parte 1. Pinkie Pie ¡Silencio, cambiante! T5E25.png |-|Cambio de Cutie Mark, Parte 2= Cambio de Cutie Mark, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: Cambio de Cutie Mark, Parte 2. Pinkie ¡O de nosotras! T5E26.png Identificador-Cambio de Cutie Mark, Parte 2.png Sexta Temporada |-|La Cristalización, Parte 1= La Cristalización, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: La Cristalización, Parte 1. Pinkie Pie gritando ¡Una fiesta! T6E1.png |-|La Cristalización, Parte 2= La Cristalización, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: La Cristalización, Parte 2. Pinkie de convertirse en hielo y nieve T6E2.png |-|El Regalo de Maud Pie= El Regalo de Maud Pie :Artículo principal: El Regalo de Maud Pie. Identificador-El Regalo de Maud Pie.png Pinkie flotando T6E3.png Pinkie y la bolsa de roca T6E3.png Pinkie y su cañon T6E3.png Rarity y Pinkie se abrazan T6E3.png |-|No Hay Segundas Oportunidades= No Hay Segundas Oportunidades :Artículo principal: No Hay Segundas Oportunidades. Pinkie le presenta a Starlight a la Sra. Cake T6E6.png |-|Dash La Novata= Dash La Novata :Artículo principal: Dash La Novata. Pinkie no te están llamando Basura T6E7.png |-|Cuento del Día de la Fogata= Cuento del Día de la Fogata :Artículo principal: Cuento del Día de la Fogata. Espíritu de los Presentes del DF Y con tus amigos T6E8.png |-|Reseña de la Inauguración= Reseña de la Inauguración :Artículo principal: Reseña de la Inauguración. Pinkie Pie ¡hay un Club Pony Party Palace arriba! T6E9.png Clon de Pinkie en la mesa adyacente T6E9.png |-|El Hermano Incómodo= El Hermano Incómodo :Artículo principal: El Hermano Incómodo. Pinkie empujando fotos en la cara de Rainbow T6E11.png |-|Ponle Sabor a Tu Vida= Ponle Sabor a Tu Vida :Artículo principal: Ponle Sabor a Tu Vida. Pinkie Pie cantando Confía en ti T6E12.png |-|Una Broma de Más= Una Broma de Más :Artículo principal: Una Broma de Más. Rainbow y Pinkie riendo juntas T6E15.png La gente de Ponyville hablando a Pinkie acerca de Rainbow T6E15.png Pinkie muy enferma T6E15.png Ponyville convertido en zombis de galletas T6E15.png Ponis zombis acorralando a Rainbow Dash T6E15.png Los ponis diciendo a Rainbow que cayó en la broma T6E15.png |-|Los Tiempos Son Cambiantes= Los Tiempos Son Cambiantes :Artículo principal: Los Tiempos Son Cambiantes. Las protagonistas van a la ofensiva T6E16.png |-|Calabozos y Discords= Calabozos y Discords :Artículo principal: Calabozos y Discords. Pinkie Pie Traje comida de yeti T6E17.png |-|Temporada de Buckball= Temporada de Buckball :Artículo principal: Temporada de Buckball. Pinkie Pie balanceada nerviosamente sobre un balón T6E18.png |-|Magia Desbordada= Magia Desbordada :Artículo principal: Magia Desbordada. Pinkie sigue el libro de recetas como se le ordenó T6E21.png |-|Puntos de Vista‎= Puntos de Vista‎ :Artículo principal: Puntos de Vista‎. Pinkie Pie con ojos bizcos sosteniendo un palo T6E22.png |-|De Ida y Vuelta, Parte 1= De Ida y Vuelta, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: De Ida y Vuelta - Primera Parte. Pinkie Pie recibir una invitación a una fiesta T6E25.png |-|De Ida y Vuelta, Parte 2= De Ida y Vuelta, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: De Ida y Vuelta - Segunda Parte. AJ, Twilight, Pinkie y Rainbow atrapadas en capullos T6E26.png Películas |-|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película). EQ5.png EQ10.png EQ11.png EQ12.png EQ13.png EQ14.png EQ15.png EQ16.png EQ17.png EQ18.png EQ19.png EQ20.png EQ21.png EQ39.png EQ40.png EQ41.png EQ42.png EQ43.png EQ44.png EQ52.png EQ53.png EQ58.png EQ59.png EQ66.png EQ67.png EQ137.png EQ138.png EQ160.png EQ161.png EQ240.png EQ241.png EQ242.png EQ243.png EQ260.png EQ275.png EQ276.png EQ277.png EQ287.png EQ289.png EQ290.png EQ291.png EQ292.png EQ293.png EQ307.png EQ308.png EQ313.png EQ314.png EQ315.png EQ323.png EQ324.png EQ325.png EQ329.png EQ330.png EQ331.png EQ339.png EQ340.png EQ344.png EQ345.png EQ362.png EQ370.png EQ371.png EQ372.png EQ373.png EQ374.png EQ375.png EQ376.png EQ379.png EQ380.png EQ385.png EQ392.png EQ393.png EQ394.png EQ406.png EQ407.png EQ408.png EQ409.png EQ410.png EQ901.png EQ902.png EQ903.png EQ904.png EQ905.png EQ906.png EQ907.png EQ910.png EQ911.png EQ913.png EQ914.png EQ915.png EQ916.png EQ917.png EQ918.png EQ919.png EQ920.png EQ921.png EQ922.png EQ923.png EQ924.png EQ925.png EQ926.png EQ928.png EQ929.png EQ930.png EQ932.png EQ933.png EQ934.png EQ935.png EQ936.png EQ937.png EQ938.png EQ939.png EQ940.png EQ943.png EQ944.png EQ945.png EQ946.png EQ947.png EQ950.png EQ952.png EQ959.png EQ962.png EQ963.png EQ964.png EQ965.png EQ966.png EQ967.png EQ968.png EQ969.png EQ970.png EQ979.png EQ980.png EQ988.png EQ989.png EQ990.png EQ995.png EQ996.png EQ997.png EQ1003.png EQ1004.png EQ1005.png EQ1007.png EQ1008.png EQ1021.png EQ1022.png EQ1027.png EQ1028.png EQ1029.png EQ1030.png EQ1031.png EQ1032.png EQ1036.png EQ1037.png EQ1038.png EQ1039.png EQ1040.png EQ1041.png EQ1042.png EQ1043.png EQ1047.png EQ1048.png EQ1049.png EQ1050.png EQ1061.png EQ1062.png EQ1069.png EQ1070.png EQ1071.png EQ1072.png EQ1073.png |-|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Rainbow Rocks 22.png Rainbow Rocks 88.png Rainbow Rocks 109.png Rainbow Rocks 356.png Rainbow Rocks 363.png Rainbow Rocks 373.png Rainbow Rocks 378.png Rainbow Rocks 422.png Rainbow Rocks 424.png Rainbow Rocks 483.png Rainbow Rocks 484.png Rainbow Rocks 485.png Rainbow Rocks 486.png La miembro más reciente de las Rainbows 31 EG2.png La miembro más reciente de las Rainbows 33 EG2.png La miembro más reciente de las Rainbows 34 EG2.png La miembro más reciente de las Rainbows 63 EG2.png La miembro más reciente de las Rainbows 64 EG2.png La miembro más reciente de las Rainbows 65 EG2.png La pijamada 2 EG2.png La pijamada 3 EG2.png La pijamada 40 EG2.png Ensayo en Sweet Apple Acres 13 EG2.png Fin 4.png Fin 5.png Como Arco Iris 8 EG2.png Como Arco Iris 9 EG2.png Como Arco Iris 10 EG2.png Como Arco Iris 11 EG2.png Como Arco Iris 51 EG2.png Como Arco Iris 56 EG2.png Como Arco Iris 57 EG2.png Como Arco Iris 58 EG2.png Como Arco Iris 59 EG2.png Como Arco Iris 60 EG2.png |-|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad. Pinkie activa los cañones de confeti EG3.png Twilight es recibida por las Equestria Girls EG3.png Twilight conoce a Twilight humana EG3.png |-|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree. MLPEGLE Clip 10.png MLPEGLE_Clip_13.png MLPEGLE_Clip_14.png MLPEGLE_Clip_15.png MLPEGLE_Clip_18.png MLPEGLE_Clip_31.png MLPEGLE_Clip_54.png MLPEGLE_Clip_55.png MLPEGLE_Clip_57.png MLPEGLE_Clip_58.png MLPEGLE_Clip_61.png MLPEGLE_Clip_62.png MLPEGLE_Clip_63.png MLPEGLE_Clip_65.png MLPEGLE_Clip_66.png MLPEGLE_Clip_67.png La_Leyenda_de_Everfree_33.png El_campamento_Everfree_1.png El_campamento_Everfree_12.png El_campamento_Everfree_13.png El_campamento_Everfree_14.png El_campamento_Everfree_15.png El_campamento_Everfree_16.png El_campamento_Everfree_17.png El_campamento_Everfree_18.png El_campamento_Everfree_19.png El_campamento_Everfree_20.png El_campamento_Everfree_21.png El_campamento_Everfree_24.png El_campamento_Everfree_39.png El_campamento_Everfree_40.png El_campamento_Everfree_42.png Gloriosa_Daisy_y_Timber_Spruce_1_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_y_Timber_Spruce_9_EG4.png Mercancía My-little-pony-pinkie-pie-amiga-divertida-2.jpg Muñeca cantante de Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Escenario de Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Muñeca de Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Pinkie Pie MLP EG RR (Muñeca Diseñar y Decorar Caja).jpg Pinkie Pie MLP EG RR (Muñeca Diseñar y Decorar).jpg Pinkie Pie MLP EG RR (Muñeca Pijama Caja).jpg Pinkie Pie MLP EG RR (Muñeca con Accesorios Caja).jpg Pinkie Pie MLP EG RR (Muñeca Original Caja).jpg Pinkie Pie MLP EG RR (Muñeca Pijama).jpg Pinkie Pie MLP EG RR (Muñeca con Accesorios).jpg Pinkie Pie MLP EG RR (Muñeca Neón).png Pinkie Pie MLP EG (Muñeca).jpg Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje